


Twas the weekend before Christmas

by Sage (sageness)



Category: due South
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vecchio house, the weekend before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the weekend before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/gifts).



"I want to watch _Toy Story_!" Gina yelled when Ma declared that football-watching was officially over, and it was time to watch something right for the season.

"Baby, we're watching Christmas movies at Christmas," said Maria in a tone that usually placated her not quite four-year-old. 

Kowalski was sorting through the stacks of DVDs and VHS tapes. Ray said, "Find one that's for kids, okay?"

"All of the Christmas ones are family-friendly," said Ma, gesturing from her chair. "You can put any of them in."

"Oh, hey, muppets!" said Kowalski, sliding an old Muppets Christmas Special into the machine.

"Oh, good choice, Ray. Thanks," said Maria as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Would any children like a sandwich?" asked Fraser, coming out from the kitchen with a plate of tiny peanut butter sandwich squares for the kids. Gina shrieked, "Me me me me!" but quickly settled down once she had food. She was curled up against Ray's grandmother, who was busy knitting and probably had her hearing aid turned down against the general noise, but when the theme song to the Muppet Show started, even Nonna sang along.

"I loved this when I was a kid," Frannie said, leaning over the couch as Gonzo blew his horn.

"Kermit was the best," Ray agreed, even though he'd almost been too old for the show. He'd spent enough time babysitting his sisters that he'd maybe had an extra helping of kid's stuff, but Kermit the Frog had always been all right.

"Fozzie!" yelled Gina, while her older brother and sister giggled.

"Yes, baby-girl, that's Fozzie Bear," Tony said, coming in from the kitchen with a huge tray of hot chocolate and a Santa hat on his head. At his side, Fraser handed mugs around, and then Maria reappeared with two huge bowls of snacks. "Popcorn?" Tony asked.

"Two hands, Tony, two hands!" She raised the bowls demonstrably before deciding where to put them. "Give me a minute or get it yourself."

"Mama, move!" chorused the rugrats.

Frannie elbowed Tony in the ribs, and with a harrumph, he trudged back to the kitchen for the popcorn. At Ray's side, Kowalski grabbed Fraser and pulled him down to join them on the other couch. Three grown men on one old sofa was a tight fit, but a comfortable one, a lot like the fit of all twelve of them filling the Vecchio living room.

"Family," Ray murmured, and for a moment both Kowalski and Fraser squeezed in that much tighter.


End file.
